2016
Welcome to 2016! The most important happening on the MUX right now is nothing less than the fate of Cybertron itself, as the cult of Silent Grill intend to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobots are aware of the situation, and have entered into a truce with the rulers of Helex to investigate, but as of yet the larger Decepticon leadership is unaware of the danger of the situation. At the same time something haunts the dreams of the Transformers, killing them in their rest cycles. Back on Earth, America is at war with Cobra Unity. With Cobra under attack, the forces of VENOM are starting to jump ship, hatching schemes of their own with the help of Major Bludd in Australia. After the near-destruction of the Pit in Omaha, the Joes have been staying in Autobot City while a new Pit nears completion. The Joes’ prisoners are there as well, with Arkeville, Darklon, and Mock Mock all occupying the Autobot City brig – a dangerous trio to put together for any length of time. Events January * The Arashikage Martial Arts Academy is re-opened in San Francisco as a secret West Coast base for G.I. Joe. Jan 19 - Ship Parts Being Stolen! :Despite, or perhaps because of, the emergency state Cybertron is in, it appears someone is stealing ship parts from various bases. So far, only minor things have gone missing, but both sides, Autobot and Decepticon, are being hit by the raids. Thus far, no one has seen the culprit, and no clues have been left at the sites, almost as if the thief were a professional at covert infiltration. January 21 - "Benzheeni Protestors Oust Emir" KHASAB, BENZHEEN – In a stunning turn of events, an unlikely coalition of student protestors and military leaders have overthrown the Emir of Benzheen, replacing him with an interim government composed of the cabal of military generals who engineered the coup. On 20 January, the Emir ceded all authority and transferred power to the Armed Forces of Benzheen. The military immediately dissolved the Benzheeni Parliament and promised to lift the Emir's "emergency laws". Neighboring Trucial Abysmia praised the move, calling it a victory for the Benzheeni people. January 22 - Belated Christmas Presents arrive Now that their logistics has mostly been sorted out, the GI Joes currently residing across the nation and at Autobot City have finally gotten their anonymous Christmas presents. Each and every single one got a military-green shirt with a single word printed on it: INFIDEL. January 26 - "Bludd and Mayhem" Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem meet to discuss an upcoming operation at Pine Gap. January 27 - "Seawing's Report" Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. January 27 - "The Baroness's Recovery" The Baroness recovers from her captivity in Borovia. January 28 - Goo Kup, Wheelie, Arcee, Sit-Com, and Phase-Ar travelled to Goo, where they discovered the tracking station had been destroyed by death crystals. The Autobots and Junkions were attacked by Astrotrain, revealing the Decepticons had the crystals now. Kup revealed foreknowledge of the crystals, and explained he’d encountered them before, and had been held prisoner on the source world, Dread. February * February 3 - "Spike Catches Up With Daniel" - Spike visits his son at college. * February 10 - "Seacon Attack Preparations" - The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Freeque Introduction" - Freeque arrives at Autobot City. * February 16 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" - Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. * 20 February - Caught In The Killing Jar - Kimber and Major Bludd are captured by a strange alien being to be a part of some manner of experiments. February 20 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. February 21 - "Search Begins for Missing Singer" Starr and the Holograms Keytar player Kimber Benton disappears. February 22 - New Head Cheese? Rumors have it that Megatron is on the lamb. He's no where to be found. Some say he's really hurt. Other more credible sources say he's left on a mission of grave importance to Decepticon Ultimate Victory. In the mean time, word on the street says Starscream is running the show. More as it comes or if I get paid more --Vinny the Snitch. 24 February - Dinner Is Served The unidentified alien presents its captives with a meal. February 24 - "New Ship" Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the Millennium Falcon. February 24 - "The Tables Turned" Spike is attacked by Arkeville in the brig. February 24 - "Metalhawk Found" Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. February 24 - "Freeque Introduction Part III" Freeque finds a puppy! February 29 - Sign Modifications Outside of Metroplex Someone put a steel magnesign on the "Highway To: Autobot City" sign on the perimeter of their designated territory. It now reads 'Highway to DANGER ZONE' March * March 01 - "Choked Out" - Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * 1 March - Time Out For A British Invasion - Bludd and Kimber find common ground in music. *March 2 - "Are You OK?" - Crosscut checks on Spike after he was choked by Arkeville. * March 3 - "Scuttlebutt around Autobot City" - Rumors swirl about G.I. Joe getting shut down. * March 03 - "Orders for Zartan" - Cobra Commander orders Zartan to retrieve the Baroness. * 4 March - Cutting the Gordian Knot - Dealiticus puts a difficult and potentially deadly choice to his prisoners. * March 8 - "Pit Move Delayed" - The Joes remain stationed in Autobot City. * March 17 - "Keeping Dust Devil Company" - Typhoon hangs out with Dust Devil while he repairs one of his fanblades. * March 19 - "On the Walkways of Autobot City" - Blaster and Spike try to deal with the high-strung Freestyle and Musique. * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 21 - "Week in Review – March 13 – March 19, 2016" - Summary of RP on the MUX. * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * March 25 - "Mock and Mock Mock" - Seville Armstrong confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25 - "Aftercare" - Psyche-Out tends to Seville Armstrong after she confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25 - "Party in the medbay!" - Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. * March 25 - "Marissa and Spike - What would you say you do here?" - Marissa and Spike discuss what to do if the Joes get shut down. *March 25 - "Ron and Judy" - Concerned about Sparkplug's health, Judy and Ron Witwicky travel to Autobot City to visit Ron's brother, possibly for the last time. * March 27 - "Tape-bots of the Desert" - Laserbeak and Slugfest encounter unknown Autobots in the desert. * March 27 - "Beneath Ibex" - Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. * 29 March - "Respite" - Kimber and Major Bludd find a place to rest and eat, and discuss their next move. April * April 01 - "Attack on Trion Square" - The Seacons launch an attack on Trion Square in Iacon. * April 03 - "Time to Go" - After the ordeal in Trion Square, The Witwickys headed home after given a full salute by the Autobots present for Sparkplug’s possibly-last sendoff. * April 05 - "What's in the Vault?" - Blaster and Punch interrogate a prisoner that has been held in Iacon since Galvatron's defeat. * April 06 - "Arcee Learns Punch's Secret" * April 07 - "Strumming a Guitar" - Evac helps Chance look for an all-night pharmacist. * April 10 - "Misery Loves Company" - Dreadwind and Floodlight discuss the meaning of existence. *April 10 - "The Situation on Cybertron" - Crosscut and Spike discuss The Situation on Cybertron. *April 10 - "Wiped Out" - Back from Cybertron, Sparkplug starts to succumb to illness. * April 15 - "Deathknell:Infosec" - With the Autobots in the dark about Silent Grill, Elita One orders the capture of one of the Weird Sisters - Singing muses of the dark that patrol the outer grounds of the ruined city. However capturing one may be just as hard as interrogating one. * 04/19/16 - "Arcee Introduces Punch to the Wreckers' Bar" * April 22 - "Rumors heard in Cobra circles" - Rumors swirl of Destro's death * 04/22/16 - "Rescue" - Kimber and Bludd are interrupted while attempting to set up Kimber's travel back to Los Angeles. * April 27 - "Trion Square Memorial" - Dust Devil creates a memorial for his mentor. * April 28 - "A Meeting with Fate" - The Baroness is brought before Cobra Commander, to 'discuss' the recent 'killing' of Destro. * 28 April - "The Next Morning" - The morning after Kimber's night with Sebastian. * April 28 - "Bailing Out Chance" - Duke intervenes to pick up Chance from jail. * April 30 - "Diplomatic Planning" - Crosscut and Spike prepare for their mission to Praxus. * 30 April - "Guess Who's Calling" - Bludd and Kimber are interrupted by an unexpected visitor. May *May 01 - "Home Again" - Sparkplug returns home from the hospital. *May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * May 02 - "Interviews" - Grand Slam conducts interviews with the citizens of Praxus. May 3 - Autobot/Praxus Alliance Scuttled "A stinging setback to Autobot efforts to forge an alliance with the citizens of Praxus was dealt this week when Starscream and other Decepticons abruptly interrupted negotiations between Sky High and a band of Autobot Delegates. "Acting Decepticon leader Starscream soon interjected himself in the talks. Starscream proposed a non-aggression pact between the Decepitcons and the citizens of Praxus, but threatened to dissolve the agreement if Praxus continued to forge an alliance with the Autobots. An angry Sky High relented, accepting Starscream's offer, which results neither Autobot nor Decepticon in forming an alliance with Praxus. "While citizens of Praxus were assured that no aggression would be leveled upon them by the Decepticons, current Decepticon leader Starscream is widely seen to have claimed a major victory as this deals an embarrassing blow to both Optimus Prime as well as Autobot efforts to recruit more supporters to their faction. The Autobots were given permission to set up a nearby outpost, but any long-term alliance between the two are now on hold indefinitely. Cynthia Pojoli... NPR News." May 5 - "Pirates!" G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! May 5 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! May 5 - "Pirates! - Torpedo's POV" G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. May 10 - "US Storms Kalingi Pirates to Rescue Ship Crew" G.I. Joe rescues a ship off the coast of Africa. May 15 - "Out in the Desert" Just-Hiss encounters a little black raincloud in the desert. May 15 - "Last Day in Australia" Kimber's last day with Major Bludd. May 31 - "Southern Hospitality Comes To Frusenland" A chance meeting leads to potential contact. June * June 06 - "Late Night Meeting" - Shawn Berger, Jr. meets with Bree Van Mark about the recent attack on her R&D facility. * June 06 - "Megatron Revealed" - Megatron reveals himself to Starscream. * June 23 - "The Incident at Pine Gap" - Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem lead an extraction of Sly Rax from the Pine Gap satellite tracking station. * June 24 - "Pine Gap Attacked" - Agents of VENOM attack the Joint Defense Facility Pine Gap. * June 29 - "Decepticon Attack in Caspian Sea" - Decepticons attack an oil field in Kazakhstan. July * July 5 - "Shockwave's Report" - Shockwave reports on the events that transpired on Plumgaige's Derelict Space Station. category:2016 Category:IC Years